Blessed
by Crybaby
Summary: A songfic to Blessed, by Christina Agularia. R/H. I hope you like it! R/R :-)


A/N: This is a songfic to Christina Agularia's, blessed. I'd be a REALLY good song, if she didn't sing it (can you tell I don't like her?) Anyway…this is a H/H romance…JUST KIDDING!!! Geez, do you really think _I _would write a H/H? Nope…this is R/H…and what's in the italics is the song, not the story…In Hermione's P.O.V.

_When I think how life used to be_

_Always walking in the shadows_

_Then I look at what you've given me_

_I feel like dancing on my tiptoes_

_I must say, that everyday I wake,_

# I realize you're by my side

I ran from the great hall, crying. I know he's called me a mudblood _before _so why does it hurt so badly now? Maybe because…No…He couldn't know about Aunt Pat's death…could he? Since she died (2 days ago,) I've been a mess. The fat lady interupted my thinking as she asked for the password. "Moonstone" I mumbled, trying to hold back a fresh wave of tears. She opened up and I crawled inside as fast as I could. Running up to the Girls dorms, I heard someone call my name. I knew it was Ron. "Hermione…Hermione, wait!" I stopped, only to try running upstairs again. But as I turned my head, Ron grabbed my wrist and made me turn around, and look into his soft brown eyes.

# I know I'm so blessed

_Blessed, for everything you've given me_

_Blessed, for all the tenderness you've shown me_

_Do my best, with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed, to make sure you never go_

_ _

_ _

He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me with me, back down to the common room.The fire had just been started, so he took me down on the sofa closest to the fire, and sat me down. He slowly sat down; to make sure I didn't run for the stairs again. "Hermione" he asked, "What's wrong?" So I poured my heart and soul out to him. Told him all about my aunt's early death (I hadn't told him yet), and how Parvati and Lavender would laugh at me as I cried over her, and how I couldn't take it anymore when Malfoy called me a mudblood.

# There are times, that test your faith

_Till you think you might surrender_

_Baby I, I'm not ashamed to say_

_That my hopes will grow in splendor_

_You walked by, in the nick of time_

# Looking like an answered prayer

Even though he was already sitting close to me, he scooted over until our sides were squeezed together.Then he put his arm around my shoulder, and ran his fingers gently through my hair.Then Harry walked in the common room."Hermio…" but he was cut off."She's fine Harry, don't worry" Ron told him. "Oh…I see…" Harry answered. Then he walked over and gave me a hug. "Nite Hermione, Ron" he said, and walked up to his dorm.Then Ron turned his head to look at me. "ARE you ok, Hermione?" he questioned. "Yeah" I told him, "but I'm kind of cold." Without speaking, he rose from the sofa, and got a blanket off the chair closest to them. He sat down and covered them up. For five minuets of fire watching, we were silent. I looked at my watch, and decided it was time to go to bed. I finally broke the silence. "Ron" I said. "mmm?" "Thanks." But before he could say anything, I bent over and gave him a kiss. "Nite Ron" I said, as I started to walk to the stairs. "Wait…Hermione…I love you."

# You know I'm truly

_Blessed, for everything you've given me_

_Blessed, for all the tenderness you show me_

_Do my best, with every breath that's in me_

_Blessed, to make sure you never go_

_ _

_ _

"I love you too Ron" I said, as I went over to the couch again.When I got there, I stood him up, and kissed him again. Longer."I KNEW IT!" yelled 5 voices from the stairs.We looked up to see Harry, Ginny, Colin, Lavender, and Parvati. Ron just smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Nite 'Mione."

_Blessed, with love and understanding,_

_Blessed, when I hear you call my name (hear you call my name)_

_Do my best, with faith that's never ending,_

_Blessed, to make sure you feel the same._

_ _

_ _

A/N: Did you like it? It _seemed _longer on paper…but anyway…please review telling me what you think. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K. owns Ron, Harry, Hermione, Colin, Lavender, Parvati, and Malfoy. Christina Agularia owns the song. 


End file.
